Self Defense by YuriMusicAnimeLife
by YuriMusicAnimeLife
Summary: Summary: Krista is saved from a frightening event and experiences love at first sight. Rated: M for Sexual Content, Language, and Violence Yumikuri SMUT ONESHOT I'd love some commentary. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so hopefully, you guys enjoy it. :)


**Self Defense**

 **Summary: Krista is saved from a frightening event**

 **and experiences love at first sight.**

 **Rated: M for Sexual Content, Language, and Violence**

 **It was 10 pm on an average Thursday night when Krista was walking back home from a long day at the office. It had been six months since she got the job at the marking firm near her house. She only really took it for the money and the fancy title but at times she wondered if it was worth the exhaustion. Her apartment was only a 5-10 minute walk from her job so at least she didn't need to waste money on transportation. Krista usually didn't walk home so late but she stayed there late talking to her friend and co-worker Mikasa. It was a dark and windy night. The cold sent shivers up her spine. The blonde grabbed her jacket from her bag and threw it on. As she walked she felt the cold, suffocating, November chill encase her body. She grabbed at the edges of the fabric, pulling them closer to her body in an attempt to create more warmth.**

 **There was a strange eerie feeling in the air. It was quiet and Krista couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. As she continued to walk she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw nothing so she continued her walk home. "** ** _Maybe I'm just imagining it_** **." She thought to herself in an attempt to calm her unsettling nerves. As she continued to walk she the heard the footsteps again but this time, their pace was quicker and less discrete. Fearfully the blonde turned around to see if anyone was there but there was no one. Krista turned back around to continue her walk desperate to get home when a large, cold hand grabbed her mouth while another grabbed her waist pulling her into a dark alley. Krista cried, screamed and tried to escape but the man was way too powerful and he muffled her scream with his hand. The blonde watched as her life flashed before her eyes. There were so many things she hadn't done yet. She was only 22 years old and she was probably going to die right here before her life had even started.**

 **Desperate to change her fate, she sunk her teeth into the man's hand as he was carrying her to his car hidden at the end of the alley. She bit down as much as her body would allow and the man winced in pain instantly dropping Krista. "Help! Please, somebody, help me!" Krista screamed as she tried to run out of the alley to safety. The man emitted a terrifying laugh and quickly caught up to the blonde. He grabbed her before he could escape. "Oh! Lookie here we got ourselves a fighter! I like a feisty bitch!" he yelled as he smacked Krista hard enough for her body slam into the alley wall behind her. As her fragile body collided with the wall she screamed in pain. She could feel her bleeding, badly bruised body begging for mercy. She couldn't move or speak due to pain mixed with fear as the man went to grab her again.**

 **Suddenly, a tall, lean man with a muscular build ran quickly down the alley and shoved the attacker away from Krista. Her savior had a menacing look in his eyes as he then picked up the attacker by the throat with one hand and with the other began punching him in the face until his face was badly disfigured. Then he kneed the attacker in the balls and then dropped him on the ground bleeding and unconscious. The brunette ran over to Krista to ensure she was unharmed. "Are you okay Princess?" the man whispered as he softly cupped her cheek into his hand. Krista was still in shock and she had hit her head pretty bad when she hit the wall earlier. She struggled to look up at her savior through half open eyes. Her eyes finally met his warm inviting gaze. His seductive brown eyes sucked her into a place in her heart that she had never traveled. Was this love at first sight?**

 **The brunette could tell Krista needed medical attention. Her head was bleeding, she was badly bruised and she seemed to be in shock. The brunette picked up the fragile blonde before her and began running. "Hang tight Princess. I'm taking you to the hospital. It's not far from here." He whispered. As Krista leaned up against his chest while he carried her, she could feel two soft pillow like mounds through his sweatshirt pressed up against her body. Curiously she grabbed at the mounds confused as to what they were when her savior looked down at her and smirked. "Um, princess? You're making it hard to run here. Can you not grab my boobs it's distracting?" the brunette said chuckling at Krista's bright red blush. That's when the blonde realized her loving savior was actually a woman. Krista never thought she would be in love with a woman. She could feel the woman's strong protective arms wrapped around her. The brunette's loving embrace made Krista feel so safe. Even though she had just met this woman she couldn't help but trust her with her life.**

 **As the woman ran her heart beat and her steady breathing made Krista feel so at ease. They eventually arrived at the hospital and entered through the sliding glass doors of the emergency room. The brunette spoke to the woman at the front desk and eventually a nurse came out into the waiting room. Krista's savior carried her to a hospital bed and gently set her down. She then smiled and leaned in close to Krista's face. She placed her soft, warm lips against the blonde's lips kissing her goodbye. The kiss was electrifying, unlike anything Krista had ever experienced. The woman turned around and started to walk away when Krista remembered she never got the woman's name. "H-hey wait! I never got your name." The beautiful woman turned around and said, "Oh my name's Ymir. What's your's princess?" she answered. "M-my name is Krista. Thank you for saving me." She answered shyly.**

 **After that, the tall beautiful brunette left and a month passed by. Krista was having a hard time dealing with last month's events and was really stressed out. Mikasa noticed how much of a hard time Krista was having and recommended a new martial arts program that opened up in the gym that was in their building. Anyone who worked for the marking firm got a huge employee discount on the program so Krista agreed that it seemed like a pretty interesting idea. The blonde decided that she would attend the session that was being held that night. After work, Krista walked into the gym and entered the area where the classes were being held. The instructor seemed to be running late so 10-15 other people including herself sat on the floor and chatted amongst each other waiting patiently. Sasha, a coworker, and friend of Krista came up to her and sat down next to her. "Hey, Krista! So have you heard?" Sasha said playfully. "Heard what?" Krista replied, "About the instructor?" Krista shot her a confused glance.**

 **"Everyone's saying that the instructor's supposed to be really hot." Sasha grinned playfully. Suddenly, interrupting their conversation, a tall brunette with a muscular build, a black tank top, white martial arts uniform pants, and a black martial arts belt tied around her waist ran into the classroom. Krista stared at the instructor and felt her heart speed up faster than she knew it could. The hot instructor that everyone was talking about was Ymir. "Hey sorry I'm late" Ymir mumbled "So today we are just going to go over so basic kicks, punches, and blocks. Then I'm going to have you guys practice what I show you. I'm going to come around and correct anyone who's doing it wrong." As the class went on Krista was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Her mind wandered as the sexy brunette's defined muscles flexed and sweat poured down her body almost in slow motion. Krista licked her lips and could feel her arousal start to pool between her thighs.**

 **As Krista practiced her punches Ymir approached her to correct the position of her hands. The brunette smirked and came up behind her. Ymir was close that the blonde could feel her soft breasts pressed up against her back. Krista could feel the tall woman's muscles envelop her body as she adjusted the blonde's body into the correct punching position. The feeling of Ymir's warm hands pressed up against Krista's soft sensitive skin was making her panties dangerously damp and it was driving her insane. After Ymir was done adjusting Krista's body she chuckled at how embarrassed the blonde was and continued helping her other students. After the class ended Krista started walking out of the gym when Ymir came up to her and backed her into the wall with a naughty grin on her face. She leaned one arm against the wall and leaned in close to the blonde's face. Krista blushed and suddenly Ymir broke the silence cupping Krista's face in her right hand.**

 **"Hey, Princess it's great to see you." Ymir's expression then turned serious and Krista could see a light blush sprinkled across her freckled face. "Are you doing okay? I was worried about you." She whispered. "I'm doing great thanks to you." The blonde replied. Ymir smiled sweetly pleased to hear the good news and met Krista's lips with a gentle kiss. "Why don't you come to my apartment for dinner?" Ymir asked. "Um I-I'd love to." Krista replied nervously. "Great! We can take my bike." Ymir insisted. They walked together to the parking lot and Ymir guided Krista to her Blue Suzuki motorcycle. Ymir put on a black helmet and sat down on the motorcycle. She then turned to Krista and handed her a black helmet too. "Here wear this and hop on Princess." Krista grabbed the helmet and put it on. She had never been on a motorcycle before so she was really nervous.**

 **When she got on Ymir yelled, "Hang on tight Princess." Krista blushed and awkwardly wrapped her arms around Ymir's waist and rested her head on the brunette's back. After a short time of driving, they eventually ended up at Ymir's apartment. They walked into her apartment and after about 5 minutes Ymir broke the silence. "Um it's not much but make yourself at home. I'll go make some dinner for us." Krista nodded and sat down on Ymir's sofa. Her apartment was small and really messy but Krista didn't mind. Within 5 minutes Ymir came out of the kitchen and sat down on the sofa next to Krista placing a plate of leftover Chinese takeout on the coffee table in front of them. Apparently Ymir's idea of "cooking dinner" was anything that you made in a microwave. Krista giggled a little and began to eat with the paper plate and plastic fork Ymir handed her.**

 **After they finished eating Ymir asked casually" So what made you want to take my class?" "After everything, I just really needed to do something to get my mind off of everything. I've been really stressed with work and of course that thing that happened last month." Krista replied shyly. Ymir sighed and looked into Krista's deep blue eyes. With a serious expression on her face, Ymir put her hand over Krista's. "I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again. I promise so please don't be let that bother you anymore." Ymir felt this insatiable desire to protect and love Krista forever no matter what. Ymir kissed Krista more passionately than she ever had. Then she stood up and took Krista's hand in hers. Ymir guided Krista to her bedroom and gently pushed her up against her bedroom wall. They pressed their lips into a hard passionate kiss as Ymir cupped Krista's face with both her hands. Ymir slipped her tongue between Krista's lips begging for entrance. She needed to explore every inch of the blonde's mouth. Krista wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck as Ymir moved her hands away from the blonde's face and traveled down her body until she found her waist.**

 **Ymir placed light kisses along Krista's neck as Krista moaned lightly and bit her lip with desire. The brunette began to place light bites down the blonde's neck. "I've wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you. I know this sounds weird since we haven't known each other long but I think I love you, Krista." Ymir mumbled against her soft skin. Krista smiled and started to tear up happily. "I-I love you too Ymir." She whispered through her tears. Ymir wiped Krista's tears with her hand and kissed her lips gently. She ran her hands up Krista's shirt and softly ran her hands over Krista's bra. She then pulled Krista's shirt up over her head and threw it on the floor. Ymir rubbed her face between Krista's breasts and then reached behind her to unhook her bra. She then tossed Krista's bra onto the floor too.**

 **Ymir massaged Krista's breasts with her hands and she kissed her soft lips. "Um I-I don't know what I'm doing. It's kind of my first time." She muttered nervously and blushed. Ymir smirked, "That's okay today I'm giving you a private lesson." Ymir quickly ripped her own tank top and bra off in one full motion and threw them onto the bed somewhere. She continued kissing Krista against the wall and slipped her knee between Krista's legs. The blonde moaned and the brunette picked her up with ease and gently placed her on her bed. Desperate to fill the space between them Ymir got on top of the blonde and kissed her passionately as she grinded against the woman beneath her. Ymir placed kisses down Krista's body until she reached her breasts. She kissed them one at a time and then began to lap at the newly hardened peaks. "Mmm, Krista your nipples are getting really hard." The brunette moaned. Ymir then took Krista's hard nipples into her mouth one at a time and sucked on them. Krista moaned louder than she had before which gave the brunette all the encouragement she needed for her next move.**

 **She sat up and removed her martial arts and blindfolded Krista with it. "W-what are you doing?" Krista asked nervously. "Relax Princess trust me you're going to like this. Give me a sec I'll be right back." She whispered into the blonde's ear. She could feel Ymir's warm breath against her ear and her arousal increasing. Ymir quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed some whip cream from her fridge. She ran back to her bedroom with the item and returned to her previous position above Krista. After picking up the can of whip cream the brunette sprayed some on each of Krista's nipples. The blond was a little surprised and couldn't figure out what exactly was on her nipples. All she knew was how wet the cold substance was making her. Ymir slowly licked the whipped cream off Krista's left nipple making her gasp at the sudden pleasurable sensation. She then switched to Krista's right nipple and licked it clean. "Yummy." Ymir purred. "What is that?" Krista asked while trying to contain her excitement.**

 **"How about I let you taste it, princess?" Ymir smirked and sat up on her knees. She sprayed whip cream onto her own breasts and then grabbed Krista's shoulders. She sat Krista up and placed her face onto her left nipple. "How about you lick it and tell me what it is Princess?" Ymir moaned. Krista licked Ymir's nipple and blushed. "Oh, i-it's whip cream." The blonde mumbled shyly. "Good girl. Keep going. I love it when you play with my nipples. It's making me so wet." Ymir moaned. Krista continued to lick Ymir's left nipple until she guided Krista to her right nipple. It felt so good. Ymir loved the feeling of being in control of her lover. "Oh fuck! Krista!" Ymir yelled. She quickly pulled off her martial arts pants off leaving her in her boxers only. Ymir pushed Krista's head towards her boxers and Krista felt them with her hand confused as to what they were.**

 **She rubbed the mysterious piece of clothing curiously until she felt wetness seeping through. Krista blushed and immediately realized she was touching Ymir's underwear and it was turning the brunette on. "Fuck that feels so good!" Ymir yelled. Suddenly with some new found curiosity and courage, Krista pulled Ymir's boxers down and rubbed her hands over Ymir's body until she found her pussy. She smiled and rubbed her fingers along the brunette's slit. "God that feels so good!" Ymir moaned. "Hey stop for a sec." the brunette grunted. Krista put her hands down in response. Ymir grabbed Krista's head and pushed it into her crotch. Krista thought it was so hot when Ymir took control. "Be a good girl and lick me, baby." Ymir moaned. The blonde smiled and licked up and down Ymir's slit slowly. She found Ymir's clit and began to lick circles around it. "Oh Fuck! Shit that feels go good! Don't stop!" she yelled as she ran her hands through Krista's hair.**

 **"Mmm do it harder baby!" Ymir yelled pushing Krista's face harder into her crotch. Krista flicked her tongue against Ymir's clit harder and faster. The brunette eagerly pulled the blonde's pants and panties down to her knees in one full motion. She squeezed Krista's ass hard with her hands as the blonde moaned in pleasure. "Oh fuck! Do you like that baby?" the brunette yelled. She noticed her tank top was lying beside her on the bed so she decided to grab it and use it to tie Krista's hand together behind her back. Krista moaned loudly at the thought of her lover being in complete control. The brunette brought her hand back to Krista's ass and squeezed hard as the blonde continued to eat her out. With her left hand still clamped down hard onto the left side of the blonde's ass, Ymir slapped the right side of Krista's ass with her right hand. Krista whimpered and moaned in delight. "Mmm, Princess I didn't know you had such a naughty side." The brunette moaned.**

 **She began to spank Krista's ass harder leaving red marks on her ass. "Harder. Please spank me harder it feels so good." Krista mumbled while she licked the brunette's clit. "Not so fast Princess. You have to earn your reward. Make me cum and lick me clean." The brunette commanded. Ymir grabbed Krista's head with both hands and she felt herself reach her limit. "Fuck I'm gonna cum!" She grunted. Her body jerked and she grinded her crotch against Krista's mouth. Krista could feel the brunette's juices flow into her mouth as she came down from her orgasm. Hearing Ymir moan in ecstasy had Krista already close to coming. Her wetness was dripping down her legs and Ymir noticed. "Since you've been a good girl I'm going to give your reward." The brunette whispered into the blonde's ear.**

 **She turned Krista around so that she was facing the headboard of the bed and bend her over so that her ass was sticking out. With one hand, the brunette grabbed Krista's hair and pulled on it. With her hand still grabbing the blonde's hair, she brought her other hand down onto her ass hard. "Ah! Please keep going! That feels so good! Do it harder!" Krista yelled. Ymir spanked Krista's ass harder and then let go of her hair. Krista's face fell onto the bed and she turned her head to the left so she could be more comfortable. "Tell me what you want me to do." Ymir teased. "I-I want you to f-fuck me." Krista mumbled under her breath quietly. Ymir slapped Krista's ass. "Say it louder! Tell me what you want me to do to you!" She commanded. "I want you to fuck me hard while you spank me!" Krista yelled reluctantly. Ymir grinned and began to rub Krista's clit with her fingers. "Oh, that feels so good. I'm already almost there." Krista whispered.**

 **Ymir spanked Krista's ass continuously as she rubbed fast circles on her clit. "Oh god, I'm so close! Don't stop!" Krista screamed. "Cum for me baby." Ymir whispered seductively. Almost instantly Krista came hard to Ymir's sexy command. Her body jerked as Ymir clawed Krista's back hard while she rubbed her clit. She let the blonde ride out her orgasm and then untied all her restraints. She laid down beside the blonde onto her back. The blonde rolled over and placed her head onto Ymir's bare chest while she wrapped her arms around the brunette's stomach. She closed her eyes and relaxed comfortably. She was still trying to catch her breath while Ymir rubbed her back lovingly and kissed her head. "um I know that was a bit intense and overwhelming for a first time…" Ymir mumbled as she looked away from Krista embarrassed. "Are you kidding? That was the best orgasm I've ever had in my life! That was amazing! I love you so much, baby!"**

 **Krista remarked happily. "Really? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable." The brunette murmured and blushed. "Aww, you're so cute. Trust me I loved it. If there was anything I didn't enjoy I would have told you." Krista answered. "Princess will you be mine and only mine from now on?" the brunette whispered. The blonde smiled and leaned up to kiss Ymir gently. "Are you really asking me that? I could've sworn I was already yours." She teased. The brunette kissed Krista and they slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.**

 ** _The End_**


End file.
